


Is this alright?

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Quarantined Together, happy tdov, no beta we die like men/women/enbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Mutual pining + quarantine. Not a great combination.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Is this alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy trans day of visibility! I wish I had something planned around that, but I had no time to prep, so I offer you some fluff from the other day.

Damien gritted his teeth.  _ Wonderful. Stuck in here for who-knows-how-long with Roman. _

It was no small secret among his friends that he was smitten with the person, but Roman was still clueless.

Now the pair were quarantined together, and there was no escape. 

“Hey, Damien, do you want pancakes? I can’t decide on something for breakfast.” Roman poked their head through the door.

“Yeah, sounds cool.” He quickly brushed away the thoughts of Roman. “Do you need any help?”

“Nah, it’s simple.”

A few minutes later, Damien was seated at the table, trying not to implode. They were just so cute as they cooked the pancakes expertly.

“So, we haven’t gotten to talk a lot. I guess we can use the quarantine to get to know each other?”

“Yeah, I guess.:

“So, I have the time to work on all my little projects now, what about you? “

“I sew.” 

“Oh, cool!” Roman said excitedly, pressing for more. “What kind of stuff? Clothes?”

“I’m responsible for things like Virgil's hoodie, or Patton's cat sweater. So yeah, clothes.”

Roman pressed a little closer. “Is that how you got your cool embroidered shirt? You did that?”

Damien flushed. “Um, yeah. I, er, I actually have something to go work on.” 

“Oh, come out here with it! We can chat or listen to music or something!”

“..No thanks.” Damien darted into his room and slammed the door behind himself. 

This quarantine was going to kill him.

“So, Damien, what was that project you’re working on? How’s it going?’

“Oh, fine.” 

  
  


“Do you want to watch a movie with me? You can pick.”

“No, thanks.”

As Damien darted back into his room, he heard Roman punch the couch. 

“Ugh! This is never going to work! Patton was wrong.” They mumbled into the couch. 

Damien pushed open his door. “Patton was wrong about what?” He said softly.

Roman shot up. “Damien? Um, nothing.. So did you want to watch that movie then?”

Despite his better judgement, Damien found himself saying yes. 

As the pair watched, Roman moved over into the crook of Damiens arm. 

“Sorry, is this ok?” 

In response, he just moved closer, pulling his arm around Roman. “Yeah.”

Roman ended up nearly asleep, and Damien stayed, wrapped around them. “You look really cute like that.” He whispered, moving down.

He lingered close to Roman’s face. “Is this ok or..?”

“Yeah.” Roman smiled and closed the gap, tenderly pressing their lips against Damien’s.


End file.
